


Gemlings

by Katiekatfoxica



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Egg Hatching, F/F, Gemlings, Jaspidot - Freeform, no egg laying
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-30
Updated: 2015-07-31
Packaged: 2018-04-12 03:02:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4463027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katiekatfoxica/pseuds/Katiekatfoxica
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(Peridot and Jasper are crystal gems in this) Peridot and Jasper are going to have a handful now that they have to take care of three little gemlings. What if the gems find out? What would they think?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Gemlings

Jasper and Peridot were just waiting and waiting for the eggs to hatch. The crystal gems were on a mission but they stayed back. "What do you think they will look like?" Peridot asked Jasper while looking at the three eggs. "Probably the Orange egg will be Orange and the Green eggs will be Green." replied Jasper. The warp pad started glowing and then They came back. Peridot and Jasper hid the eggs behind there backs. It was actually night when they got back. So Steven and Amethyst went to sleep and Garnet and Pearl are in there rooms but Jasper and Peridot were waiting for the eggs to hatch. The first egg started to hatch. A little Orange Topaz came out and crawled in Jaspers lap with green eyes looking at Jaspers face. She had short white hair. The second egg started hatching. A Green Sunstone came out. She had yellow eyes and white hair that went to her waist. She went in Peridots lap and slept. "So She's one of the type of gems that like to sleep" said Peridot. The third the egg started to hatch. A little Green Amber came out of the egg. She had Dark green Stripes and has light green eyes but her white hair went to the ground. It's makes sense because she's a gemling. She went in front of them both and Smiled. Steven woke up to get something to eat but when he saw the little gemlings with them. "WHAAAT!" Yelled Steven. To be continued.


	2. The gems reaction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The other gems find out about Jasper and Peridots gemlings

*Amethyst woke up and Pearl and Garnet came out of their rooms.* "What is it Steven" asked Pearl. "Maybe it's those gemlings." said Garnet pointing at the three gemlings. "Whaaaaaaaaaa." Pearl said confused. "Hehe wow" said Amethyst. "Are the gemlings yours Jasper and Peridot?" Pearl asked them. "Y-Yes." Replied Peridot. *The other gems were shocked* *Sunstone woke up seeing these other gems and got scared and hid behind Peridot.* "They are so cute." said Steven. *Then for the rest of the night they did the things they would usually do* *The next morning even though the gemlings just hatched yesterday the gemlings were already playing with each other.**Sunstone was jumping on Topaz a lot and Amber was hanging on to Sunstone a bunch and Topaz like to rub against Amber but then they would take a break once in a while.* *Topaz went up to Peridot and snuggled her* *The gems came back from the Warp pad* *Jasper and Peridot had to watch after the gemlings so they couldn't come* *It was a normal day for the rest of it but they didn't know someone who Peridot and Jasper used to work for would be coming the next day. Yellow Diamond. To be continued.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed


	3. Yellow Dimond

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yellow Diamond who Peridot and Jasper used to work for comes to earth.

*The gemlings were playing, Peridot and Jasper were watching after the gemlings until Topaz see's something in the sky*. "What is it Topaz?" Peridot said as looking in the sky. "Oh no." Said Peridot. *It was a ship not a hand ship but a ship coming to earth* "EVERYONE THERES A SHIP IN THE SKY!" Shouted Peridot. *Everyone rushed to the window to see*. "Everyone we have to destroy the ship" said Garnet. *Garnet, Amethyst, Pearl and Jasper went and tried to destroy it Peridot and Steven are watching after the gemlings*. *Amethyst and Pearl fused Opal and Hit the ship with three arrows* "No effect" said Garnet. *After they tried and tried the ship landed on earth.* *Peridot was looking out the window and Jasper was looking in front of her they were both shocked to see Yellow Diamond come out*. "Well look who we have here Jasper and Peridot is here somewhere" said Yellow Diamond. *Yellow Diamond then saw Peridot in the window with Steven and Three gemlings*. "COME OUT OF THE HOUSE ALL OF YOU ENCLUDING THE GEMLINGS!" Demanded Yellow Diamond. *Peridot and Steven came out quickly holding the gemlings* "Wow your all so weak She pointed a laser at The gemlings that wanted to be on the ground*. *As soon as she shot the laser Peridot went in front of the gemlings*. *Poof*. *Her gem was laying on the ground lucky she didn't hit Peridots gem* "PERIDOT!" Yelled Jasper. *Soon Yellow Diamond made them go in the ship*. To be Continued.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter and the next one is based off of The return and Jail break


	4. The escape

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gems get out of the ship by crashing it

*When Peridot regenerated she was in the ship*. * She looked to see if the gemlings were there they were curled up in a corner all scared*. "It's ok we will be fine" Peridot said comforting the gemlings. *Jasper was worried are the gemlings ok? But is Peridot ok? They were waiting until Steven showed up at Jaspers* "Steven how did you get out?" asked Jasper. *Steven Put his hand in a let Jasper out*. "Let's find Peridot now" said Steven *As they were walking Jasper ad to say something*. "I was worried about Peridot saw a laser hit her" said Jasper. *Jasper also realized that Garnet, Amethyst and Pearl was there* *Soon enough they got to Peridot and the gemlings* "Peridot there you are and the gemlings are with you" said Jasper in relief. *Steven put his hand in and Let Peridot and the gemlings out* "Let's find Yellow Diamond a beat her!" Yelled Amethyst. "it's not that easy to beat her she's one of the Diamonds the most powerful type of gems we would be lucky to even hurt her" said Peridot. "We will fight are hardest" said Pearl. "Hey does anyone ever wonder what the gemlings weapons are?" asked Steven *They all nodded* *Soon they found Yellow Diamond* *Garnet used her gauntlet's Pearl her spear Amethyst her whip Jasper her helmet and Peridot her laser from her fingers while Steven watched over the gemlings *20 minuets they won but the ship was crashing* *When the ship crashed Steven was using a bubble to keep them safe*. *They are safe... for now*. To be continued.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> everyone's okay Yay. Also Do you want me to time skip to when Topaz, Sunstone and Amber are about 11 because if you do a part in this chapter a hint to the time skip one

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed. Also don't worry I'll make more soon.


End file.
